


Assembled

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, POV Malia, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira have decided to get a pet. <i>A</i> pet. Singular. One.</p><p>
  <i>‘You could've texted me,’ Malia sighs, taking in the scene in the middle of their living room.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘I know,’ Kira replies. She grabs one of the puppies and uses one of its front paws to wave at Malia. ‘But I thought it would be a nice surprise. Surprise! Welcome home!’</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembled

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘You could've texted me,’ Malia sighs, taking in the scene in the middle of their living room.

‘I know,’ Kira replies. She grabs one of the puppies and uses one of its front paws to wave at Malia. ‘But I thought it would be a nice surprise. Surprise! Welcome home!’

‘Well, you’ve surprised me.’ Malia shakes her head, but can’t keep herself from smiling in the face of Kira’s apologetic grin. She kicks off her shoes, drops her coat and bag on the couch, then sits down on the floor across from Kira. ‘Introduce me.’

‘This,’ Kira nudges the puppy she'd used to wave at Malia, a tiny blond creature with pale blue eyes that rolls over onto its back at Kira’s little push, where it starts to fight the air, ‘is Steve. He's a little small for his age, and he doesn't see very well, but he's very sweet and will fall asleep on top of you if you let him. This,’ Kira nudges a puppy that looks like a tiny barrel with legs with a darker colouring than Steve’s, it’s looking at Steve like it can’t decide whether to fight or cuddle with him, ‘is Bucky. He’s perfectly healthy except for the limp in his front right paw when he's running.’

Malia hums. ‘And I'm guessing they were a package deal?’

‘They’re very protective of each other. We had to take them out of the cage at the same time or they’d try to bite our hands.’

‘Well, we have the room,’ Malia admits. ‘And you can't separate friends like that.’

Bucky has joined Steve in fighting the air. Their puppy growls are the most adorable thing she’s ever heard.

‘And I love dogs, but I thought we'd agreed on a cat?’ She’s sure of it actually.

Right at that moment a calico kitten with bright green eyes peeks out from behind Kira's neck. It must’ve been hiding in Kira’s hair.

‘Uhm, this is Natasha.’ Kira phrases it like a question, a guilty blush on her cheeks, a pleading look in her eyes.

‘They’re all named after superheroes. Did you let Stiles name them?’

‘No!’ Kira exclaims, then adds, ‘He only named Natasha.’

At the mention of her name, Natasha jumps off Kira's shoulder and saunters over to Malia, distracting Steve and Bucky from their fight. The puppies drop their paws to lie on their sides and track the feline's process, in unison. Natasha ignores the dogs’ stares, and makes a circuit around Malia. When she’s done, she climbs into Malia’s lap and promptly falls asleep.

‘Okay,’ Malia says, like she hadn’t fallen in love with these little creatures the moment she laid eyes on them. ‘But next time you decide to adopt half the pound can you ask me first? Or give me a heads up?’

‘Of course.’ Kira crawls over to her, and presses a kiss to her cheek.

‘Anything I should know about Natasha?’

‘Yeah. It's best to let sleeping cats lie. So you’re gonna be stuck down there for a while.’ Kira stands up and rushes past Malia before she can grab Kira’s hand and force her to help her. ‘I’ll make dinner!’

Malia wants to yell after her, but catches sight of Bucky and Steve, who’s eyes are falling shut. She resigns herself to spending the rest of the evening sitting on the floor, and idly wonders if she can shuffle around so she faces the television without waking up Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
